


And All the Men and Women are Merely Players

by vyther_original (vyther15)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Honest, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, No beta we die like mne, Oops, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, This is mostly original characters, also, and Draco might be out of character, and how not-white i've made it, and the self harm will be explicitly warned for in chapter notes and summaries, because JKR most certainly won't, giving hogwarts the diversity it deserves, i put my original characters into Hogwarts, if she were dead then she'd be rolling in her grave, it's not as dark as the tags seem, the noncon is only ever mentioned, these tags seem so dark, this is entirely self indulgent, with how gay I've made hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyther15/pseuds/vyther_original
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles from and Alternate Universe of one of my original works wherein the characters are Hogwarts characters. Featuring original characters, Professor!Harry Potter, original characters, Professor!Draco Malfoy, and even more original characters.Enjoy.(Updates barely exist, but they will appear eventually)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely about my OCs, with a little bit of self-indulgent, throwing-Cursed-Child-out-the-window AU, and a little bit of Hogwarts-was-actually-run-very-poorly-and-didn't-actually-make-much-sense-as-an-actual-school bit of Universe Alterations.
> 
> There will be no Drarry.
> 
> Title from this Shakespeare quote: All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players; they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts.
> 
> Also, there is no real update schedule. I'll try for more than one a year, but that's stretching it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various note to help the readers get their bearings in my version of Hogwarts.

This is going to be almost entirely about my original characters, but several canon characters will make an appearance. (Mostly Harry and Draco, but no Drarry. Sorry, but Draco is happily married and Harry is happily single.)

Some notes to help you find your bearings in my version of Hogwarts:

  * The Slytherin common room only appears damp and gross to those not welcome.
  * The Slytherins have all learned a version of sign language to communicate with the merfolk in the lake.
  * The Hufflepuffs have a communal blanket and welcome those their housemates invite in
  * Non-magical people (Muggles and Squibs) can make potions and learn theory and do everything in Hogwarts that doesn’t actually require magic; That doesn’t mean that they’re allowed into Hogwarts.
  * Ron and Hermione are a political powerhouse couple: Hermione's Minister of Magic & Ron is Head of the DMLE
  * Ginny and Luna ended up together
  * Harry adopted three kids and became a Hogwarts professor (DADA): James Sirius Potter, Lily Luna Potter, & Remus Hagrid Potter
  * Draco and Astoria got married and are IN LOVE with each other, and Scorpius exists, but Astoria's body can't handle having another baby 
    * Draco became the Potions professor and head of Slytherin
  * Neville became the Herbology professor, and the head of Gryffindor house 
    * I know it seems like Harry should be Gryffindor HoH, but I want Neville to be HoH, and besides, It's my fic and if you don't like it, you can leave
  * McGonagall is the Headmistress and likely immortal
  * other minor, inconsequential headcanons include: 
    * Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood got married after some time
    * Charlie stayed a dragon-wrangler in Romania, but he drops by Hogwarts every once and a while for the CoMC class 
      * Charlie is also Aro-Ace
    * Fred, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks are all still dead. Sorry.
  * Harry turned Grimmauld place into a home for at risk children, and he lives there during the summer: During the school year, he lives in a cottage at Hogsmeade
  * Also, Hogwarts needs permission slips for students to play Quidditch now, as well as go to Hogsmeade, 
    * because Literal Deathball on Broomsticks is more dangerous than Quaint Wizarding Town With A Candyshop



And some more notes on my Original Characters

  * Jameela al-Arain--Slytherin muggleborn; Muslim and incredibly ambitious
  * Marco al-Arain--Muggle; Jameela's older brother who becomes her legal guardian after their parents are killed in a hate crime
  * Chance Carter--Slytherpuff Hatstall; Slytherin; Lyric's twin brother; has a pretty heavy backstory. TW for rape, kidnapping, pedophilia, and mind control in his chapters
  * Lyric Carter--Slytherin; Chance's twin sister; she has a much lighter backstory; she's going to be a wizarding lawyer. Also, she's trans and dating Sam Hughes and Vera Ward
  * Nick Friegman--Slytherdor hatstall; Slytherin; TW for severe (mostly past) child abuse, (past) rape, misgendering, and bullying in his chapters: he's trans and pan, and his family is old money purebloods who are arse-backwards in their ways and treated him like a house-elf. His deadname is Noelle Gregory, which is relevant because he doesn't come out until he is living safely with his uncles in third year, and some of the chapters happen before then. 
  * Lily Hooper--8 years old; TW for rape of a child, pedophilia, and child abuse; it's not graphic at all, and you only hear about it second-hand
  * Pierce Hooper--Slytherpuff hatstall; Hufflepuff; TW for child abuse, suicide attempt (non-explicit and past) & self-harm; he's Lily's older sister, and their dad is really really crappy; on another note, he's really good at piano and art; he's bffs with Jeremy
  * Angel Hughes--Ravenclaw; TW for mentioned rape; he's hardly there at all, it's just something mentioned in passing in Chance's chapter(s); adopted by lesbian wizards
  * Dominique Hughes--Slytherin; she's Head girl; she's muggleborn, and she's going to be the best ballet dancer in the wizarding and muggle worlds; she's black, and was adopted by lesbian wizards, but that's not relevant
  * Sam Hughes--Ravenclaw; they are also muggleborn; and also adopted by the same lesbian couple as Dom (hence the last name). Also, they're nonbinary with they/them pronouns and dating Lyric Carter and Vera Ward
  * Jeremy Owens--Hufflepuff; TW for eating disorder not otherwise specified (he's recovering, don't worry); he's super good at art and he's Chance's resident Hufflepuff; he's also bffs with Pierce
  * Elliot Rhodes--Gryffindor; one of Jeremy's exes; he was a pureblood elitist, but then he dated Jeremy and got to be friends with his friends and is better now
  * Vera Ward--Hufflepuff; she likes to bake and she's dating Lyric and Sam



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there will be actual stuff happening in the next chapter; I just didn't want y'all to be shoved in the deep end without knowing how to swim.


	2. Like Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherin common room was exactly the same as he remembered it: emerald green sofas that look entirely too uncomfortable to sit, a fire burning in one corner with a portrait of Salazar Slytherin above it, and glass holding back the Great Lake for the ceiling. Chance sinks down into the furthest sofa from the fireplace. It's much softer than it appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter includes implied past rape/non-con, but even that is hardly there. 
> 
> It's all OCs in this chapter; sorry not sorry

The Slytherin common room was exactly the same as he remembered it: emerald green sofas that look entirely too uncomfortable to sit, a fire burning in one corner with a portrait of Salazar Slytherin above it, and glass holding back the Great Lake for the ceiling. Chance sinks down into the furthest sofa from the fireplace. It's much softer than it appeared.

“Your room should still be the same one as it was last year. Your trunk should be in there if you want to get changed. Lights out will be soon,” Dominique tells him.

He signs that he understands.

-

“Chance, it’s lights out. You need to go to your dorm now.” Dominique stops at the door to her dorm.

 _No_ , he signs.

“Do you want me to get Lyric?”

 _NO_! The sign is the same as before, but the movements are jerkier, and the panic on his face has Dom backpedaling from the fourth year girls' door.

“Do you want me to get someone else? Maybe Professor Malfoy?”

Chance makes the sign for Hufflepuff, and then a J.

“A Hufflepuff whose name starts with J?”

“He means Jeremy Owens, Hufflepuff fifth year.”

The two both startle at the new voice coming from the fourth year girl’s doorway.

Jameela is standing there in a long nightgown with a scarf around her neck.

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Dominique asks, putting her hands on her hips.

“Prayers. It’s easier to say them out here because Lyric goes to bed early, but she’s also a really light sleeper.”

"Say them quickly, then. I'll go get Jeremy." Dom moves to the door out of the dormitories, but Jam stops her.

“Do you even know how to get into the Hufflepuff dorms? I’ll go get him,” she says, pulling her scarf up to wrap it around her head.

“You’ll get in trouble,” Dominique replies. “I can go if Chance is okay sitting with you until I get back.”

 _It’s okay_ , Chance signs, feeling very much like he’s not okay.

Jameela perches on the couch next to the brown-haired boy. “You want Owens to bring the blanket? ‘Cause you look like you need the blanket.”

“The blanket?” Dominique's confusion is written all over her face.

“Salazar Slytherin, do you not have any Hufflepuff friends?" Jameela puts her hands to her chest in mock affront. "The blanket is a piece of absolute magic, better than anything that could come from your wand.”

“D’you want me to ask for the blanket, then?” Dominique asks, stopping at the door.

Chance nods.

“He’s nodding,” Jameela relays. "And you'll have to knock hard to get in, okay?"

-

Jameela cuts off in the middle of an explanation of her political plans when the common room door opens again. Dominique walks through first, followed by a tall Hufflepuff boy levitating a large yellow something behind him.

“I brought a Hufflepuff and a blanket,” Dominique announces. Jeremy waves from behind her.

“Hey, Jeremy,” Jameela says.

“Hey, Jam.” Jeremy nods at her as he comes around to the couch.

Dominique stops at the door to the seventh year girls' dorm. “Off to bed with you, Jameela Arain. You have class in the morning.”

“G’night, Chance. May tomorrow be a better day," Jameela smiles quietly, and heads to the bathroom. "I'm doing my prayers," she calls to Dom, who's watching her and frowning. "They're gonna have a mushy heart-to-heart and I just need to say the Tahajjud. I'll go to bed as soon as I'm finished."

Chance watches as Jeremy takes the place Jameela vacates.

He sets the blanket on the floor in front of them. Chance leans down and grabs it off the floor, pulling it up around his shoulders.

“Did you just want the blanket?” Jeremy jokes.

Chance frowns, shaking his head.

“Can I touch you?”

Chance hesitates before nodding.

“Can I hold you?”

Chance shakes his head. _Not yet_ , he signs.

“Okay.” Jeremy moves a little closer, reaching out to brush some of Chance’s hair out of his face. “Are you scared of what you’re going to dream?”

“Yeah.” Chance’s voice is very small and very quiet.

“Do you want me to sing?” Chance nods again, having used up the words he can force himself to say. “Do you want to sleep out here, or go to your room?”

 _Here_ , Chance signs.

Jeremy nods. “Okay.” Then, softer, as if he’s realized something, “Okay.” He frowns, and then his face clears, and he starts singing a lullaby.

The tension seeps out of Chance’s body slowly, and as Jeremy reaches the conclusion of the first lullaby, he moves to lay on his side. He puts his head on Jeremy’s leg.

Jeremy’s voice falters, but he picks back up as if nothing has changed. He sings until Chance’s breathing has evened out, and then he lays his head back, and allows himself to fall asleep, too.

-

Jeremy jerks awake at the shouting.

“Why is there a Hufflepuff in the common room?” someone is yelling.

“He’s here for me. I see no reason for you to be screaming, Thomas,” Chance explains, having several more words for the day than he had the night before.

“I should get back to my common room,” Jeremy cuts in before the 7th year boy can start yelling again. He levitates the Hufflepuff blanket in front of him. “I’ll see you at breakfast, alright Chance?”

“Okay.”

“Thomas, I can see you getting ready to hex me, and I can inform you that it will backfire spectacularly if you attempt it,” Jeremy says as he walks to the door. “If you’ve ever met a badger, you’d understand.” Jeremy sighs as Thomas snaps out a hex anyway. “I warned you,” he says as it bounces off his back and rebounds onto Thomas. “By the way, I like the remodel. It’s not as damp anymore.” Jeremy smirks as he shuts the door behind him.

Chance doubles over laughing.

Thomas glares at him, stomping to the showers.

“Wh’s’go’n’n?” Lyric stumbles out of the 6th year girls’ room, rubbing at her eyes.

“You just missed Jeremy,” Dominique drawls, going back to her room.

“Oh, goodie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, I only did a surface googling for the prayer Jameela says near the end. She's Muslim, and if I got it wrong, or portrayed her incorrectly with her headscarf or anything, please let me know in the comments. 
> 
> The next chapter should be about Jam, and it should be up within the week because I'm out of school for the next two weeks thanks to COVID-19.


	3. A Good First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmm, now where to put you," the Hat hums, "maybe Gryffindor?" and Jameela frowns.
> 
> "Well, I’m not particularly chivalrous, and I really don’t like red, so I can’t be a Gryffindor. I’m curious, yeah, but I really don’t want to be in Ravenclaw. I mean, that’s not where I’ll thrive. Hufflepuff sounds amazing. I mean, hard work is a really important trait, along with kindness, but it really just isn’t for me. I want to be a Slytherin," she rattles off, having prepared a speech to give to whoever sorted her. "I’ve only known about the wizarding world for a month, but I already know I want to be powerful. Slytherin will help me get there."  
> The Hat laughs. "Determined little thing, aren’t you? it chuckles. You’ve done your research. Well then, better be Slytherin!” the Hat cries, and Jameela grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get this done in a timely manner. I failed. But anyway, here you go.
> 
> This is obviously a few years before the last chapter, given that Jameela and Chance are both firsties instead of fourth years. Therefore, this is also before Chance was kidnapped.
> 
> I did my best to accurately portray Jameela as a Muslim girl in England, but seeing as I am not Muslim or English, there is a very good chance I got something wrong. Please let me know (respectfully, please) in the comments if you see something glaringly offensive or incorrect. 
> 
> TWs for this chapter include islamophobia. A girl tries to pull off Jameela's hijab, but Jameela stops her before she can even touch it. It's very brief.

Jameela al-Arain was eleven years old exactly the day her Hogwarts letter arrived. 

Jameela’s mother and brother see her off at Platform 9¾. Raafi al-Arain, her father, stayed at home to wait for the plumber, but he gave her a rather large bag of sweets before the three left. 

Marco, who was fifteen and thought that everything was rubbish but the loud music he listened to, gave Jameela a tight hug and his old music player, complete with a set of inconspicuous earbuds. “I know the Potter bloke said that phones and stuff don’t work with magic, but maybe you can find a spot where this’ll work, if you’re missing me or ‘umi or baba.” He lets go. “I downloaded all our favorite songs, and a few games and books that I think you might like.”

“Thanks,” Jameela says, tucking the playing into her pocket. “I’ll write.”

“I’ll answer.” 

The two of them giggle. “See you at Christmas,” Jameela says, mocking the word. The two dissolve into further giggles. 

“Jameela, the train will leave in five minutes. You best get on before it pulls out,” Saalima al-Arain scolds. “And Marco, stop distracting your sister, or she will miss her train.”

“Sorry, ‘umi,” the two chorus, and Marco hefts Jameela’s duffel over his shoulder. 

“Let’s get you settled, now,” Marco says, and Jameela follows with her backpack.

Jameela chooses an empty carriage and shoves her backpack into the luggage rack as Marco does the same with her duffel. 

“See you on the other side, Jams,” Marco says before he walks out of the carriage, leaving Jameela with her mother.

“Bye, Marco,” Jameela says. “Bye, ‘umi,” she says, her voice softer. “I’ll write every week, and I’ll remember my prayers,” she assures her mom.

“I’m not worried about that, Jameela.” Saalima stops. “I’m just going to miss you so much,” she says finally, and Jameela wraps her in a hug. 

“I’ll miss you too, ‘umi,” she says. “But you’re going to end up coming with me if you don’t go.” 

Saalima doesn’t run off of the Hogwarts Express. She’s much too dignified for that. She does make it off very quickly, though.

\--

Jameela is on the first boat to arrive at the castle. The other people in her boat are a set of pureblood twins and another girl who introduces herself as Vera before proceeding to ignore the other three occupants of the boat. Jameela doesn’t blame her. Lyric, one of the twins, has bright pink hair and doesn’t stop talking until they arrive at the castle.

The first years are led to a set of very large, ornate wooden doors by a grumpy man who disappears the minute a tall blond man slips out of the room behind the large doors.

He introduces himself as Professor Malfoy, Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master here at Hogwarts. “Before you go through these doors, I will read off your names in alphabetical order so that you may get in line. Once you are all in order, we will go through these doors into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted. After you have been sorted, the feast will begin.”

“Professor Malfoy?” a girl says, raising her hand.

“Yes?”

“How are we sorted? My brother told me that we have to jump through a hoop of fire and do a cartwheel in front of everyone. I told him that he’s full of rubbish, but I want to know what will really happen.”

“That’s a surprise,” Professor Malfoy says. “But there is no jumping through fire or doing cartwheels involved in the sorting ceremony.” He opens a scroll. “Now, let’s begin. Al-Arain, Jameela. Atkinson, Brooklynn…Carter, Chance. Carter, Lyric…el-Taheri, Vivienne. Gregory, Noelle. Hughes, Sam… Ward, Vera.” Professor Malfoy closes the scroll. “Did I not call anyone’s name? No? Good. Now, if you would be quiet as we go inside.”

The first years follow behind Professor Malfoy into the Great Hall. At the front of the hall, a stern woman stands at a golden podium. The first years stand in a single-file line in the middle of the hall as the woman introduces herself and the ratty hat on a stool next to her. Some of the muggleborn first years jump when the hat starts singing.

“Al-Arain, Jameela,” Headmistress McGonagall reads off when the hat has finished his song. The entire hall watches the small 11-year-old walk up to the Sorting Hat.

“Miss al-Arain, if you could please sit here,” McGonagall says, lifting up the hat.

Jameela perches on the edge of the stool, and McGonagall lowers the Hat onto her head.

_ Hmm, now where to put you _ , the Hat hums,  _ maybe Gryffindor?  _ and Jameela frowns.

_ Well, I’m not particularly chivalrous, and I really don’t like red, so I can’t be a Gryffindor. I’m curious, yeah, but I really don’t want to be in Ravenclaw. I mean, that’s not where I’ll thrive. Hufflepuff sounds amazing. I mean, hard work is a really important trait, along with kindness, but it really just isn’t for me. I want to be a Slytherin, _ she rattles off, having prepared a speech to give to whoever sorted her.  _ I’ve only known about the wizarding world for a month, but I already know I want to be powerful. Slytherin will help me get there. _

The Hat laughs. _ Determined little thing, aren’t you? _ it chuckles.  _ You’ve done your research. Well then, better be  _ “Slytherin!” the Hat cries, and Jameela grins.

The Slytherin table sits in stunned silence for a moment, but then a few students start clapping, and soon the entire table has joined in. Jameela doesn’t skip; she’s far too dignified for that. She does plant herself directly in the middle of the table and watches the rest of the first years get sorted.

Both Carters are sorted into Slytherin. The girl, Lyric, has bright pink hair, while the boy, Chance, appears to be trying to drown in his robes. Vivienne el-Taheri, wearing a purple hijab, is sorted into Ravenclaw. Noelle Gregory is applauded loudly when she’s sorted into Slytherin. Jameela figures she’s one of the purebloods. A boy a few seats down wolf-whistles when Noelle is sorted, and Jameela decides she doesn’t like him. Sam Hughes has black hair down to his shoulders, and is sorted immediately into Ravenclaw. Vera Ward is the only Hufflepuff in their year. Jameela is honestly shocked.

After the feast, during which Jameela had eaten a small salad and lied that she wasn’t all that hungry, a blond boy wearing a shiny badge introduced himself as, “Prefect Quinton Parker, and you best not forget it.” Jameela rolled her eyes.

Prefect Quinton Parker (and you best not forget it) led the first years down to the dungeons, told them the password to get into the dorms, and pointed them to their dorm rooms. He then proceeded to collapse face-first onto one of the uncomfortable green sofas by the fire and complain loudly to one of the upper years sitting next to him.

Jameela scoffed at him and went into her dorm. She found her duffel bag on top of the bed furthest from the door and settled down by her bunk to unpack.

As Jameela unpacked, one of the girls in the dorm got far too close to Jameela for her to be comfortable. “What’s this?” she asks, reaching to touch Jameela’s hijab.

“If you touch my headscarf, I will spell you into next Tuesday,” Jameela snarls.

“You’re just a mudblood. What would you know?” the girl retorts. Jameela thinks her name is Rylie. She doesn’t really care.

“Enough to deal with the likes of you.”

“Oh yeah?” Rylie snarks, reaching for her scarf again.

“Revolvi,” Jameela says quietly, flicking her finger at Rylie. A jet of blue light hits her, and she spins around violently. “Stabilis,” she says after a few seconds. Rylie stops spinning suddenly, looking green.

“Where did you learn those?” a different girl asks. “They’re not anything I’ve ever heard before.”

“I invented them.” Jameela turns back to her bags, hoping the other girl will get the hint and leave her alone.

She doesn’t. “Did you even use a wand?”

“No.”

“Oh. Do you think they might be stronger with a wand?”

“Probably.”

“Do you want to try?”

“No.” Jameela repeats. “I want to unpack my duffel.”

“Do you think you can teach me your spells when you’re done unpacking?”

And Jameela looks up from her duffel. “What do you want to learn?”

The two of them talk and Jameela makes the girl, Noelle a list of things to practice on her own time.

“Alright, you two. Light’s out. You gotta get to bed,” a fourth year girl says.

“Damn,” Noelle says, and Jameela giggles at the curse word.

“I’ve got to say my prayers,” she realizes, loudly.

Noelle cocks her head. “What do you mean?”

“I’m Muslim,” Jameela says distractedly. “I’ll do them in my bed,” she decides, and gathers up her things. Rylie looks like she wants to make fun of her, but Jameela gives her a glare and holds up her wand threateningly. Rylie leaves her alone.

It was a good first day, Jameela decides before she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost included this bit at the beginning:  
> Professor Harry Potter took her and her family to Diagon Alley and helped her buy all of her school supplies. Jameela’s mother, ever practical, refused to buy a trunk, or quills.  
> “We have plenty of usable pens and pencils,” Saalima al-Arain tutted. “And a trunk is entirely unnecessary; we have two perfectly good suitcases and several good duffel bags at home.”  
> But it ruined the flow. I might have a chapter later about Jameela and her mother shopping at Diagon Alley, with Saalima ripping apart the supply list. 
> 
> Also, Noelle is actually Nick Friegman, but this is before Nick went to live with his uncles and realized he was trans. It physically pained me to write him as a girl, but at this point in the timeline, he hasn't even realized that it's an option to be a boy, because his father is a douche.
> 
> And, Jameela misgenders a nb character because she doesn't know Sam isn't a he. Sam Hughes is literally only mentioned in passing, but they use they/them and not he/him.
> 
> As always, this is unbetaed, so if you saw any glaring mistakes, point them out respectfully in the comments, or just let me know what you think. An additional note: I am not Muslim, so if I got something wrong with Jam's character, or Marco, or their parents, let me know.


End file.
